Franky The Mobster
Marc-Andre Boulanger is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Franky The Mobster (or F.T.M. for short). He currently wrestles for Montreal's Northern Championship Wrestling (NCW) and International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), as well as the Ontario-based Blood Sweat and Ears (BSE) promotion. He also makes occasional appearances for Ring of Honor. In NCW, he has held the both the NCW Inter-City Championship and the NCW Quebec Championship on three occasions, the NCW Tag Team Championship five times, and the NCW Television Championship once. While competing for IWS, he won the IWS Heavyweight Championship and the IWS Tag Team Championship on one occasion each. He held the BSE Suicide Six-Pack Championship on one occasion in 2007. He has previously worked for Combat Zone Wrestling, where he is a former CZW Iron Man Champion. He also made appearance for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Canadian Championship Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Xtreme, and Elite Wrestling Revolution.His career is very bright and optimistic! Professional wrestling career Northern Championship Wrestling On October 11, 1997, Franky won the NCW Television Championship by defeating Daniel Léon, but only held it for a week, before dropping it to Black Eagle on October 18. On December 18, 1999, Franky won the NCW Inter-Cities Championship by defeating Chakal, and held the championship until February 12, 2000, when he was defeated by Eric Shelley. Franky defeated Shelley the following month to regain the championship, but lost it to Steven the Sweet Boy less than a month later on April 1. In May, Franky won the championship for the third time, by defeating both Steven and Shelley in a three-way match. The championship was later vacated on September 9, due to Franky not defending it. On January 13, 2001, Franky won his first NCW Quebec Championship by defeating Piranah. He held the championship for almost two months, before losing it to Guy Williams. He won the Quebec Championship for a second time a year later, by defeating Chakal on March 10, 2002. He lost it back to Chakal two months later in May 2002. He won the championship for the third time on February 21, 2004, by defeating Manuel Vegas, but lost it to Chakal on April 3. International Wrestling Syndicate Franky began competing regularly for the International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS) in 2004. He made his first IWS appearance on July 2 at Mid Summer Madness, by defeating Excess69. He continued competing for them over the next few months, both in singles and tag team competition. In August, he teamed with Kevin Steen to defeat Green Phantom and El Generico, and he went on to defeat Beef Wellington in October. On November 24, at Born to Bleed, he defeated Steen, Generico, Excess, Kurt Lauderdale and Pierre Carl Ouellet to win the IWS Heavyweight Championship. He had successful defenses against Ouellet, Steen and Sexxxy Eddy, before losing the championship to Sexxxy Eddy in a cage match also involving The Arsenal and Evil Ninja on July 9, 2005. He attempted to regain the championship on several occasions, but was unsuccessful. He continued competing sporadically for the IWS for the next several years, facing wrestlers including Beef Wellington, Excess, Sofirios, Jake Matthews, Shane Matthews, Jagged, Brick Crawford, Pierre Carl Ouellet, and Eddie Kingston. At Know Your Enemies on March 28, 2008, Franky teamed up with Twiggy to defeat 2.0 (Jagged and Shane Matthews), The Super Smash Brothers (Player Uno and Stupefied) and The Untouchables (Dan Paysan and Jimmy Stone) in a four-way tag team match to win the IWS Tag Team Championship. Franky and Twiggy dubbed themselves "The Rock 'n Roid Express" and went on to successfully defend the championship against 2.0. At Hardcore Heat in August 2008, Up in Smoke (Cheech and Cloudy) won the Tag Team Championship by defeating Twiggy and El Generico, who was a replacement for Franky. American independent promotions Franky began competing for the Philadelphia-based promotion Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) in 2005. On February 2, 2005, Franky won the CZW Iron Man Championship by defeating B-Boy at Only The Strong. He held the championship for over six months, having successful championship defenses against Adam Flash at Liberated and Coming Full Circle in March, Beef Wellington in April at Trifecta 3, and Chris Hero in July at High Stakes 3. Following the loss of his championship, he did not appear in CZW again until December 2005, when he teamed up with Larry Sweeney to defeat Team Masturbation (Excalibur and Beef Wellington) at Cage of Death 7. His next and final appearance in CZW was in August 2006 at Trapped, when he competed in a three-team All Out War match as a member of The Canadian Team, alongside Kevin Steen, LuFisto, and El Generico against The Forefathers of CZW (Nick Gage, Justice Pain, and Eddie Kingston) and The Blackout (Ruckus, Sabian, Joker, and Robby Mireno), which The Forefathers of CZW won. On March 10, 2007, Franky appeared at Pro Wrestling Guerrilla's Album of the Year show, where he teamed up with Kevin Steen as "Frank N' Steen" to lose to the team of Chris Bosh and Scott Lost. In 2009, Franky began competing for Ring of Honor (ROH). He made his ROH debut at The Hunt Begins in Montreal on April 17, when he lost to Chris Hero. At Death Before Dishonor VII Night 1 in Toronto on July 24, Franky lost to D'Lo Brown. He won his first match in ROH at Death Before Dishonor VII Night 2 on July 24, when he defeated Bison Smith by disqualification. Other promotions Franky has made various appearances for Canadian independent promotions. He wrestled for the Apocalypse Wrestling Federation in 2002, and has appeared for the Quebec-based promotion Elite Wrestling Revolution on several occasions. One of his most notable matches for EWR occurred on April 5, 2005, when he defeated Homicide in a singles match. On August 23, 2007, Franky made an appearance for Pro Wrestling Xtreme, when he unsuccessfully challenged Derek Wylde for the PWX X Championship. On August 26, 2007, Franky won the Blood Sweat and Ears Suicide Six-Pack Championship, by defeating the defending champion Ash, as well as Cody 45, Pierre Shadows, Vane, and Xtremo at Scorched Earth. He held the championship until May 10, 2008, when he lost it to Xtremo in a match also involving Bang Bang Pete, Johnny Devine, Kaz, and Akira Raijin. On December 20, 2008, NCW announced that Franky The Mobster was in Toronto, Ontario trying out for World Wrestling Entertainment. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Credibility Statement'' (Chokebomb) *'Signature moves' **Big boot **''The Death Threat'' (Wheelbarrow lift dropped into an elevated neckbreaker slam) **Lariat **Pumphandle slam**T-bone suplex Championships and accomplishments *'Blood Sweat and Ears' **BSE Suicide Six-Pack Championship (1 time) *'Canadian Championship Wrestling' **CCW Poid-Lourd Championship (2 times) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWS Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Northern Championship Wrestling' **NCW Inter-City Championship (3 times) **NCW Quebec Championship (3 times) **NCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) **NCW Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'356' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 External links *Franky The Mobster Profile at CAGEMATCH *Franky The Mobster Profile at Online World of Wrestling Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:1997 debuts Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears current roster Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Northern Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni